Kyra Sedgwick
| birthplace = New York City, New York, United States | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 1982–present | othername = Kiko | homepage = | spouse = Kevin Bacon (1988-present) 2 children }} Kyra Minturn Sedgwick (born August 19, 1965)SEDGWICK.ORG - Sedgwick Genealogy Worldwide is an American actress. In 2007, Sedgwick won Best Actress for lead role in a dramatic TV series at the Golden Globes for her role in The Closer and an Emmy in 2010. Early life Sedgwick was born in New York City, the daughter of Patricia (née Rosenwald), a speech teacher and educational/family therapist, and Henry Dwight Sedgwick V, a venture capitalist.Kyra Sedgwick Biography (1965-)Sedgwick Genealogy Worldwide On her father's side, she is a descendant of Judge Theodore Sedgwick, Endicott Peabody (the founder of the Groton School), William Ellery (a signer of the Declaration of Independence), and the Reverend John Lathrop. Sedgwick is also the first cousin once removed of actress Edie Sedgwick, a niece of the writer John Sedgwick, a sister of actor Robert Sedgwick and half-sister of jazz guitarist Mike Stern.Famous Sedgwicks Sedgwick's father was Episcopalian and of English heritage, and Sedgwick's mother was Jewish. Sedgwick's parents separated when she was four and divorced when she was six; her mother subsequently re-married to Ben Heller, an art dealer. Sedgwick graduated from Friends Seminary and attended Sarah Lawrence College. She transferred from Sarah Lawrence to the University of Southern California, graduating with a theater degree. Career At the age of sixteen, Sedgwick made her debut on the television soap opera Another World. During the 1990s, she appeared in several Hollywood movies, such as Singles (1992), Something to Talk About (1995) and Phenomenon, in which she played the love interest of John Travolta's character.Stated in interview on Inside the Actors Studio, 2007 She starred in the Emmy Award-winning 1992 made-for-TV film Miss Rose White as a Jewish immigrant who comes to terms with her ethnicity.Miss Rose White (1992) (TV) - Awards She played the parts of Mae Coleman in 2003's Secondhand Lions and Stella Peck in the 2007 film, The Game Plan. She also starred alongside her husband Kevin Bacon in the 2004 film The Woodsman. Since 2005, Sedgwick has starred in the television series, The Closer. In 2007, she began earning roughly US$300,000 per episode. On January 15, 2007, she received a Golden Globe award for her performance as lead actress in that series. In August 2010, she also won a Primetime Emmy Award for her role as Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson. She also has been nominated for several awards for that role. In the animated movie Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman, she dubbed the voices of Kelly Ripa, Elisa Gabrielli, and Kimberly Brooks as Batwoman. In 2009 Sedgwick was awarded a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame for Television.http://hollywoodchamber.net/icons/walk_of_fame.asp Personal life Sedgwick married Kevin Bacon on September 4, 1988 . They have two children, Travis Sedgwick Bacon (born June 23, 1989) and Sosie Ruth Bacon (born March 15, 1992).http://www.geneall.net/U/per_page.php?id=1014399 She is also the aunt of R&B/pop singer George Nozuka and his younger singer/songwriter brother Justin Nozuka. Sedgwick identifies her family and herself as Jewish;Interfaith Celebrities Kyra Sedgwick Baseballs Braun-y Interfait - InterfaithFamily.comj. - Book shines light on the private life of Jewish stars a 1996 interview referred to her as "an all-American Jewish WASP actress", but Sedgwick said in the article that she and her family do not participate in any specific religious activities for any faith except for attending some Passover seders.Find Articles - Kyra Sedgwick - Interview Sedgwick and Bacon have admitted to being victims of the Bernard Madoff investment scam. Awards and nominations Awards Primetime Emmy Awards *2010 Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series The Closer - For Episode Maternal Instincts Golden Globe Awards *2006 64th Golden Globe Awards Best Performance by an Actress in a Television Series Drama The Closer Satellite Awards *2005 Best Actress - TV Series Drama The Closer *2006 Best Actress - TV Series Drama The Closer People's Choice Awards *2009 Favorite TV Drama Diva The Closer Gracie Allen Awards *2006 Best Actress - TV Series Drama The Closer Nominations Primetime Emmy Awards *2006 nomination for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series The Closer - For Episode Fantasy Date *2007 Nomination for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series The Closer - For Episode Slippin *2008 Nomination for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series The Closer - For Episode Manhunt *2009 Nomination for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series The Closer - For Episode Cherry Bomb Television Critics Association Awards *2006 nomination for Individual Achievement in Drama The Closer Golden Globe Awards *1993 53rd Golden Globe Awards Best Actress in a Miniseries Or Motion Picture Made for TV - Miss Rose White *1995 53rd Golden Globe Awards Best Supporting Actress in a Motion Picture - Something to Talk About *2005 63rd Golden Globe Awards Best Performance by an Actress in a Television Series - Drama ''The Closer *2006 64th Golden Globe Awards Best Performance by an Actress in a Television Series - Drama The Closer *2007 65th Golden Globe Awards Best Performance by an Actress in a Television Series - Drama The Closer *2008 66th Golden Globe Awards Best Performance by an Actress in a Television Series - Drama The Closer *2009 67th Golden Globe Awards Best Performance by an Actress in a Television Series - Drama The Closer Screen Actors Guild Awards *2006 12th Screen Actors Guild Awards nomination for outstanding performance by a female actor in a drama series The Closer *2006 12th Screen Actors Guild Awards nomination for outstanding performance by an ensemble in a drama series The Closer (Shared with the regular cast) *2007 13th Screen Actors Guild Awards nomination for outstanding performance by a female actor in a drama series The Closer *2008 14th Screen Actors Guild Awards nomination for outstanding performance by a female actor in a drama series The Closer *2008 14th Screen Actors Guild Awards nomination for outstanding performance by an ensemble in a drama series The Closer (Shared with the regular cast) *2009 15th Screen Actors Guild Awards nomination for outstanding performance by a female actor in a drama series The Closer *2009 15th Screen Actors Guild Awards nomination for outstanding performance by an ensemble in a drama series The Closer (Shared with the regular cast) Satellite Awards *2005 nomination for Best Actress - TV Series Drama The Closer *2007 nomination for Best Actress - TV Series Drama The Closer *2008 nomination for Best Actress - TV Series Drama The Closer Saturn Awards *1994 nomination for Best Supporting Actress Heart and Souls *2007 nomination for Best Actress in Television The Closer *2008 nomination for Best Actress in Television The Closer *2009 nomination for Best Actress in Television The Closer Filmography Film and video * Chlorine (2010) .... Georgie * Gamer (2009) .... Gina Parker Smith * Justice League: The New Frontier (2008) (V) .... Lois Lane (voice) * The Game Plan (2007) .... Stella Peck * Loverboy (2005) .... Emily and also Film Producer * On the Set with 'Secondhand Lions' (2004) (V) .... Herself * Something the Lord Made (2004).... Mary Blalock * The Woodsman (2004) .... Vicki * Personal Velocity: In Conversation Rebecca, Parker, Fairuza, and Kyra (2003) (V) .... Herself * Personal Velocity: Creating 'Personal Velocity' (2003) (V) .... Herself * Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman (2003) (V) .... Batwoman (voice) * Secondhand Lions (2003) .... Mae * Behind the Red Door (2003) .... Natalie * Just a Kiss (2002) .... Halley * Personal Velocity: Three Portraits (2002) .... Delia Shunt * Conversations with Jon Turteltaub (2000) (V) .... Herself * What's Cooking? (2000) .... Rachel Seelig * Labor Pains (2000) .... Sarah Raymond * Montana (1998) .... Claire Kelsky and also Associate Producer * Critical Care (1997) .... Felicia Potter * Phenomenon (1996) .... Lace Pennamin * Losing Chase (1996...Elizabeth Cole and also Executive Producer * The Low Life (1995) .... Bevan * Something to Talk About (1995) .... Emma Rae King * Murder in the First (1995) .... Blanche, Hooker * Heart and Souls (1993) .... Julia * Oliver Stone: Inside Out (1992) .... Herself * Singles (1992) .... Linda Powell * Pyrates (1991) .... Sam * Mr. and Mrs. Bridge (1990) .... Ruth Bridge * Born on the Fourth of July (1989) .... Donna, Ron Kovic's Girlfriend * Kansas (1988) .... Prostitute Drifter * Tai-Pan (1986) .... Tess Brock * War and Love (1985) .... Halina Television roles * The Closer (2005-present) .... Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson and also Co-Executive Producer (20 episodes) * Something the Lord Made (2004) (TV) .... Mary Blalock * Cavedweller (2004) (TV) .... Delia Byrd and also Executive Producer * Queens Supreme (6 episodes, 2003-2007) .... ADA Quinn Coleman * 100 Sexiest Artists (2002) (TV) .... Herself and Host * Stanley (1 episode, 2002) .... Park Ranger (voice) * Door to Door (2002) (TV) .... Shelly Soentpiet Brady * Ally McBeal (1 episode, 2002) .... Helena Greene * American Experience (1 episode, 2001) .... Herself and Reader * Talk to Me (unknown episodes, 2000) .... Janey Munroe * Miss Rose White (1992) (TV) .... Rose White * Women & Men 2: In Love There Are No Rules (1991) (TV) .... Arlene Megeffin * Lemon Sky (1988) (TV) .... Carol * Amazing Stories (1 episode, 1986) .... Dora Johnson * Miami Vice (1 episode, 1985) .... Sarah MacPhail * ABC Afterschool Special (1 episode, 1985) .... Cindy Eller * Another World (1 episode, 1983) .... Julia Shearer References External links * * Kyra Sedgwick Network * * * Category:1965 births Category:Actors from New York City Category:American film actors Category:American Jews Category:American people of English descent Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Best Drama Actress Golden Globe (television) winners Category:Jewish actors Category:Living people Category:People from New York City Category:Sarah Lawrence College alumni Category:Sedgwick family Category:University of Southern California alumni bg:Кира Седжуик da:Kyra Sedgwick de:Kyra Sedgwick es:Kyra Sedgwick fr:Kyra Sedgwick is:Kyra Sedgwick it:Kyra Sedgwick he:קירה סדג'וויק nl:Kyra Sedgwick ja:キーラ・セジウィック pl:Kyra Sedgwick pt:Kyra Sedgwick ru:Седжвик, Кира simple:Kyra Sedgwick sr:Кира Сеџвик sh:Kyra Sedgwick fi:Kyra Sedgwick sv:Kyra Sedgwick tr:Kyra Sedgwick zh:姬娜·薛域